


Flower Crown

by HeroMaggie



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroMaggie/pseuds/HeroMaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fine fall day inspires first kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Crown

Merrill was holed up in her house, books scattered haphazardly across her table, room in general disarray. Deep in her research, she didn’t hear the knocking at her door or the grumbling. Marian knocked one more time, waited for five heartbeats, and tried the doorknob, startling Merrill and causing her to knock over her tea. “Oh…Hawke…you startled me!”

“Merrill, how many times have I told you to lock your door?” Marian huffed at Merrill and sighed in exasperation. “What if I had been a bandit? A templar?”

“I would have asked you to leave?” Merrill fluttered over the spreading puddle of tea. “Oh…it’s getting everywhere. Where did I put that cloth…”

Marian shook her head and nabbed a towel that was draped over the coat hook and tossed it on the puddle. “Merrill, dear, I’m dragging you home with me.”

“What? No. No…I’m busy. I’m in the middle of research and that mirror is still not working and I spilled my tea and I’m just not good company now and oh…Hawke! But…fine. Fine. Lethallan, you’re tugging on my ear.” Merrill gave in with a sigh and a giggle. “It tickles. Stop…Stop!” She batted at Marian’s hands and frowned up at the taller woman. “You are very persuasive.”

“Yes I am. Come on, kitten. I wanted to show you the garden.”

“Oh? Are the mums in bloom?” Marian just smiled and took her hand and dragged her out of her house. 

Merrill chattered all the way back to Hightown. Kittens in the Lowtown Market. A new sign outside of one of the stalls. The trees were gorgeous, weren’t they? The steps to the Viscount Keep needed a good sweep. And then there was the ritual greeting of Bodahn, Sandal, and Growly. By the time Marian got Merrill to the garden she was grinning. Merrill never failed to amuse her.

“Oh! Ma Vhenan, you always know how to make me happy. Look at the flowers!” Merrill took a few dainty steps off the cobbled path to examine a lush goldenrod spilling sunny branches in a golden waterfall. She moved carefully between the plants, fingertips lightly brushing over asters, chrysanthemums, and snapdragons. She sent a beaming smile to Marian, “They make me feel so light. So joyful.”

Marian rocked back on her heels and watched Merrill flit between the plants. Something about the little elf always made her feel happy, protective, loved. Rather like…a kitten. Marian chuckled and stepped back into the house to have Bodahn bring them tea and fruit. When she returned it was to find Merrill weaving several of the blooms into a flower crown, her face serene as her nimble fingers worked the stems together. 

“Here,” she said with a smile, offering the crown to Marian. “For you. I took the flowers that were almost to pass their prime. Do not worry.” 

“I wasn’t. You can pick the flowers here, Merrill. I don’t mind.” She bent slightly to let Merrill arrange the crown on her head, their faces close together. This close, Marian could see the light green of Merrill’s eyes splinter into a rainbow of verdant hues and could smell her earthy, woodsy scent.

Without thinking, she brushed a finger over Merrill’s cheek and down to her chin. Tilting her face up a fraction, she pressed her lips to Merrill’s. There was a moment’s hesitation and then Merrill wrapped her arms around Marian’s neck and drew her closer, opened under the pressure of Marian’s mouth, and licked lightly against Marian’s tongue. 

The kiss went from exploratory to heated quickly as they both sank to their knees. They were pressed tightly together, bodies rubbing against each other as they nipped and licked at each other’s lips and mouths. Breaking apart at the sound of Bodahn’s footsteps, they stared at each other with wide eyes.

“I…” Marian watched Merrill closely, “I’ve been wanting to for a while now.”

Merrill touched her lips lightly and then smiled. “Me too. But I didn’t know how to ask.”

That caused Marian to laugh and tug Merrill back against her. “So it’s ok?” Merrill’s response was to nuzzle Marian’s neck and nip at her chin with sharp bites. Marian laughed a breathless laugh at that. “Want to stay for dinner?”

“Is that a…what is it…word for something else?” Merrill’s eyes danced in amusement.

“Maybe.”

“I would love to stay for dinner, Ma Vhenan.” Merrill pressed another kiss to Marian’s lips, her body fitting against Marian’s so that they were cuddled together. “For dinner or longer…”

Marian wrapped her arms around Merrill and sighed happily.


End file.
